Terminology
General Terminology Alpha timeline- Captchalogue-キャプチャ録 : =CAPTCHA x 目録 (catalogue) and luckily, 録 sounds a bit like ローグ, and can be used as a verb. The Critical Event- 正念場 Coolkid- カッコイキッド？　スゲキッド？　maybe with the use of 年 in 少年、 it could be スゲ年 or something else to that effect. First Guardian- 初代の後見 Flighty Broads and their Snarky Horseshitometer: The Great Undoing- Grimdark- Horrorterrors- Magic 8-ball-マジックエイトボール Magic Cue-ball-マジックキューボール Mangrit: Mobius Double Reacharound- メビウス二重繋ぎ回し？(need better suggestions) :The origin of the term is precisely why I am reluctant to look it up, myself.... ::Or should I just keep "reacharound" as it is, i.e.メビウス二重リーチアラウンド？ The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors- Paradox Clone- パラドックス・クローン Paradox Space-　パラドックス・スペース Pesterchum- うる（さい）とも？ The Scratch: ザ・スクラッチ : Because AH is apparently on a mission to use all the definitions of "scratch" (all of them) to keep us guessing, using the English is pretty much necessary. Strife-　争い(ストライフ) Strife Specibus- -kind (strife specibus)- 〜類 Sylladex- シラデックス Vision Eightfold- Either 八重視野 or 八重視界（ ビジョンエイトフォールド） :(Not sure if the furigana here is nessesary) :: My reasoning for using it a lot more than is normal is that it would be good for things that may ambiguously not look like proper nouns, and for just plain unusual words whose idiosyncrasies may not translate well. This is a stylistic choice, though. - BRP Sburb Terminology Alchemiter: :I said 錬金術機(アルケマイザー) but on second glance, it's "miter", not "izer". Not sure what to make of that, a miter is either a joint or a hat, and this isn't a hat. Alchemy Excursus- The Battlefield- :I suggest "戦場”　（せんじょう）　which literally means "battlefield" or "battleground." The Breeze- Cache Limit- Client Player- クライエントプレーヤー？ Cloning Pad- Consort- 僚船 : That's actually another definition of the word, which is specific to ships... A word that includes 同行, may be? Cruxite Dowel- Cruxtruder- Dreamself- : I suggest 夢体 (as in the body), 夢身 (as in the concept of self). There may be better ideas. Dream Clouds-夢雲 Echeladder-段階段(エシュラダー) Ectobiology- :Perhaps エクト物学? 霊生物学(エクトバイオロジー)? Ectobiology Apparatus- Explore Atheneum- Gel Viscosity- God Tier- :In Japanese gaming terminology this would be Sランク, but I don't think that would necessarily be a good translation. :Maybe 神ランク or 天ランク？ Grist- Grist, Build- Grist Cache- Grist, Shale- Holopad: ホロパッド The Incipisphere: 発端空間(インシピスフィア) Intellibeam Laserstation- Jumper Block Extension- Kernelsprite: カーネル精 : Allowing for the obvious "Colonelsprite" pun. ___sprite: 〜精(スプライト) Kingdom of Prospit- プロスピト王国 : = プロスペリティー mangled a bit. Also, the place is kind of Italian Renaissancey, hence the ット ending used for English words sounds less appropriate to me. Kingdom of Derse-　ダース王国 : = ダース (dearth) x タース (terse) The Medium-媒体 The Outer Ring- Phernalia Registry- Prototype- : I suggest "祖型" (そけい） with "プロトタイプ”　as the furigana reading. Punch Card-パンチカード Punch Card Shunt-パンチカードシャント Punch Designix- Quest Bed- :A literal translation would be: "探求臥所" (たんきゅうふしど）　and the english word in katakana could be used as the furigana reading: ”クエストベッド。” Sburb- Sburb, as it already is? Server Player- サーバープレイヤー Skaia-スカイア : = スカイ and ガイア Totem Lathe- The Tumor: 腫瘍 The Veil- Troll Terminology Romance Alright, so I ran these relationship terms by some native speakers and they make little sense, it would seem. So I've put some alternative translations that might make more sense. Matespritship- 才気恋愛　（メートスピリットシップ） : 情熱的愛 with the same furigana Matesprit- 才気恋愛者　（メートスピリット） :情熱的愛者 Kismesissitude-　宿命大敵愛　（キスメシシチュード） : 大敵的愛憎 Kismesis-　宿命大敵愛者　（キスメシス） 大敵的愛憎者 Moirallegiance- 宿命献身愛　（モイラリージャンス） : 懐柔的愛 Moiral-宿命献身愛者　（モイラル） : 懐柔的愛者 Auspisticism- 吉兆休戦愛　（オースピスティシズム） : 調停的愛 Auspistice-　吉兆休戦愛者　（オースピスティス） : 調停的愛者 Concupiscent-　好色(コンキュピセント) Caliginous- 暗い(カリジナス) Conciliatory-　仲裁（コンシリアトリー） Pale- 薄い（ペール） Flushed- 赤い（フラッシュド） Ashen- 灰色の（アッシェン）？ Other Troll- トロール :Note that this word is only for mythological trolls. The word for internet trolls in Japanese is 荒らし, but that doesn't seem to fit. On a second thought, may be it could be the former with the latter as furigana or vice versa? :: Probably just call it 荒らし(トローリング) when it comes up. Alternia: アルテルニア : アルタニアwould be the closest phonetically, but "alternative" is usually translated as オルタナティヴ, which doesn't follow the pronounciation anyway. オルタニア, some other combination of the two, or a literal translation, perhaps? : Maybe 異世界 with furigana オルターニア？ :: I'm gonna go with the idea that "Alternia" is faux-Latin here, so アルテルニア Miracles-奇蹟 :め'''ちゃ'す'ご'い'奇'''蹟 okay couldn't help it ::奇跡 is a more common spelling of the word. Not that 奇蹟 wouldn't work, but just saying. ::…Also, is it bad if I started laughing at the above suggestion? -NV Sopor Slime-　昏眠スライム Mind Honey-精神蜂蜜 Hive-巣箱 Communal Hive Stem-幹形巣箱共同体？ Recuperacoon- 回復繭（リクペラクーン） Bone bulge- 骨瘤（こつりゅう） lit. bone bump? Nook-　腔 Cartilage Nub-軟骨瘤（なんこつりゅう）lit. cartilage bump Lobe stem- :This one is troublesome because the character for lobe as used in frontal lobe or occipital lobe etc. is 葉 which means leaf, and the character for stem as it's used in brain stem is 幹 which means trunk which is also applicable and more commonly used as it refers to trees. If the two were put together I think the meaning would come across more as something plant related than as something biology related. ::How about adding 脳 in front of the word to emphasize that it is a part of the brain (ex: 脳幹葉 or 脳葉幹)? Chitinous Windhole-キチン質の気管 lit. chitinous trachea Protein Chute-蛋白質の静脈 Auricular Sponge Clots-聴覚吸収塊 （ちょうかくきゅうしゅうかい）lit. auricular absorption mass Think Pan-頭蓋（とうがい）　lit. brainpan : So maybe use one of the words for "idea" or "thinking" instead of "brain"? Just some food for (incoming pun) thought. Hemospectrum-血色格付け（ヘモスペクトルム） : 血色 = "Complexion"? Ancestors-先祖 Trollian-トローリアン？ Mobius Double Reacharound- メビウス二重繋ぎ回しorメビウス二重リーチアラウンド？Duplicate entry here, see "General Terminology"... Lusus Naturae-造化の戯れ (ルースス・ナトゥラエ） lit. freak of nature as per the latin meaning. : Note that in the Latin, the first "u" is a long vowel. The plural of lūsus is lūsūs (with two long vowels). Grub-幼虫 Mother Grub- 母の幼虫 Grub Sauce- 幼虫 Imperial Drones- Bucket- バケツ Pail- 手桶 : (hooray for synonyms!) Legislacerator- 法律制定裂者（レジスラセレーター） Subjugglator- Threshecutioner- Cavalreaper-　殺害騎兵（カヴァルリーパー） Archeradicator-　撲滅弓術家（アーチェラディケーター） Gamblignant- Rufianihilator-　暴漢絶滅者（ラフィアナイヒレーター） Solar Sweep-　日の軌道周回 Wriggling Day- 孵化日 Alternian Slam Poetry- Carpenter Droids-　建造アンドロイド Doomsday Scale- Custodian- 保護者 Double Headed Troll Caegar- 両表のトロールカエガル FLARP- Mirthful Messiah-